A Flower Blooms On The Heart (Kokoro ni Hana no Saku)
by AkashiSeijuro-IA-4
Summary: Hanahaki Disease AU. Some sibling incest so don't like, don't read. Will blood always be thicker than water? Even when the flowers of your heart causes you pain because of it?
1. Chapter 1

Love could come in many forms. There is love between lovers, love between siblings, friends and family. No matter what kind of love it is, love is love in the end. What are the boundaries of each kind of love however? When does love between friends and family cross the line?

These were the thoughts going through my mind while our biology teacher keeps on droaning about the 'Hanahaki Disease'. For a 14 year old girl like me, a disease caused about by one - sided love seems so boring. The fact that the only cure is surgery in which you will forget all the feelings you have for that person seems so forceful. The other ways to cure it is if that person reciprocated your love or you die. I know I should be interested in romance by now - seeing as all the other girls in my age group are - but I just can't. For me, my life revolved around mahjong and my little sister Saki. The two most important things in my life.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for today, a classmate approached me. "Hey Miyanaga - san, would you like to join us? We were planning to go to that new confectionary shop today." Well, the thought does sound tempting. After all, I've always had a sweet tooth but I have to meet a very important someone after school today. "Thanks for the invitiation but I have to decline. You see, my imouto (little sister) is waiting for me to fetch her from school and I would hate to disappoint her." With that I walked off and made my way to Saki's building.

You see, Nagano is a rural area. That means that there are lesser schools here than in cities which means that it would not be strange if the a school has both middle and elementary classes. As I walked along, I saw my sister with an open on book on her lap under the shade of one of the trees. Most likely, she fell asleep waiting for me.

"Saki, wake up. Let's go home," I gently rubbed her head to get her to wake up.

"Onee - chan? Ahh! I fell asleep! I'm so sorry Onee - chan! Have you been here long?"

"No I haven't, plus it's no problem. Although, you should be more careful with your surroundings Saki. If you fall asleep anywhere like that, someone might take advantage of you."

"It's okay, don't worry. I have you after all. You'll protect me right, Teru - nee?" And then she gave me a bright smile.

"Of course I would! Your my precious imouto after all! If ever you're sad, angry, happy or scared, don't hesitate to talk to me alright? We'll be sisters forever so it's a promise!" I ruffled her hair then walked off with her in tow. I plan to keep that promise no matter what, especially now with what's happening with our parents. They keep arguing about something and when they do, they never failed to make my sister come crying straight into my arms. And every time this happens, I will always be filled with anger. How dare they make Saki cry?! They're supposed to be parents for goodness' sake. That's why if they can't be there for her, I will.

I love my sister after all. Miyanaga Teru will always love Miyanaga Saki because blood is always thicker than water.


	2. Chapter 2

Our parents were arguing again. This feels different than usual. I feel that something bad is about to happen. I quickly stood up and went to my sister's room, knowing that she's probably crying right now. I entered her room and approached her quaking and shivering form on the bed.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly as if she thought I was going to disappear on her. I embraced her and just let her cry all over me.

"O-onee - chan, wha - what will h-happen n-n-now? W-will O-okaa - san and O-otou - chan really separate?" She was bawling now.

"I don't know Saki, I don't know." Tears were also welling up in my eyes.

"Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong Onee - chan? Is it because I keep winning in Mahjong? Or is it because I was bad? Onee - chan, do you think I'm bad? I promise to be good! I promise I won't ever play anymore! Please... I don't to be separated..." Saki continued to sob and I could do nothing but comfort her. All the while my heart was breaking.

The arguement finally stopped after a few more minutes. It was quiet in the house now but I still feel uneasy.

It was quiet a few days after that. No shouting matches, no arguements, heck we barely got to see our parents in the house, and if we did, it's always one or the other and never together at the same time. That was until...

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I REFUSE!" I shouted, not caring whether they are my parents or not. Heck, with what they're doing, could you even call them parents?

"O-onee - chan, c-calm down" Saki tried desperately to make me clam down while she herself can't take it. I could already see tears running down her face.

"Teru, it's already done. Now pack your bags, we're moving to Tokyo as soon as possible," my mother said as she calmly sat on one of the chairs in the living room. I look at her and can't help but think she's crazy.

"I CAN'T GO TO TOKYO! WHAT ABOUT SAKI?! I CAN'T LEAVE HER HERE! She needs me...*hic*... We're supposed to be sisters..." I trailed off, I can't take it anymore. I started to cry. Why do they have to do this?

"Saki could still come with us as it will be her decision on whom she wants to stay with, whether it would be me or _that man_." She spat out the last part, as if she was disgusted by it.

There's still a chance! Hope begun to flood my chest as I turned to look at Saki. Of course she would stay with me. There's no way we'll ever be separated. If we have to go through something like this, it would be better if we remain together. We are sisters after all. I wouldn't be able to take it if I were to lose her too.

Saki looked around, her eyes still glistening with tears. She turned to me and then to our mother, and then to our father who was quietly observing everything. She looked like she can't decide and how could she? She was still a child after all. Why they are making her choose between family is beyond me but what's important is that we be together.

"I-I c-can't...uurgghh... I c-can't chhhoossee... P-please d-don't make me choose..." Saki said while bawling her eyes out.

"Regardless of whether you can or not. You have to, otherwise the choice will be made for you." Our father interjected, trying to placate a crying Saki. I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

Saki looked around the room, carefully looking at our faces. The decision weighing heavily on her young mind. Finally she spoke, "I'd like to stay with... Otou - san, please."

It was it this moment that an uncomfortable feeling filled me. It felt terrible, like something wanting to come out of me, to come out of my being. It felt like something was tearing me up, so much so that the little pieces couldn't be put together again. I couldn't take it. I stood up quickly, running out of the house, Saki hot on my trail. She was trying to call my name but I can't hear her. Betrayal was coursing through me. How could she do that? How can she take me being away from her? Didn't our bond mean anything to her?

It took me awhile to realize that Saki wasn't behind me anymore. She probably got worn out and went back home. I stopped and looked around. I was back on the hill that Saki and I used to visit often. Remembering all the times we spent here telling stories and making flower crowns made my pain hurt so much more. I let out gut wrenching cries, as if I was trying to curse the sky.

After some time, I went back home and saw my mother already placing our thing in her car. I don't know what to feel anymore. I welcomed the numbness that enveloped my being, not regestering what was happening around me. My mother and sister's tearful goodbye, my sister trying to explain herself to me, trying to fix what she broke. I went inside the car to drown her out, staring blankly ahead. I could feel the car move and I took one last look back, one last glimpse back of my old life.

It was then that I started coughing. My mother looked at me in the rearview mirror, clealry worried. My throat was hurting and I keep coughing until...

A single Yellow Carnation came out boody from my mouth. _You have disappointed me._


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks after I coughed up my first flower, my situation continue to worsen. I started to feel weak and anemic. I could barely walk a short distance without having to catch my breath. My body could barely do my normal every day routine without causing me pain, and it's all because of one person: my dearest sister Saki.

"Urgghh..." I cover my mouth as another flower threatened to come out of my throat. My gosh, just the thought of her triggers a reaction. My coughing must've been too loud since my mother came rushing into my room, looking extremely worried. Heh, if she really did care, she wouldn't have separated us like this.

"Teru, honey, please. I'm not even going to ask you who that person you love is but it's clear you aren't getting any better. Please... just undergo the surgery... Surely they aren't worth as much as your life? Forget about them," my mother desperately begged.

As if it would be that easy. I love my sister. Maybe more than a sister should but I really do. I don't really blame her for what's happening to me. To even think about trying to forget her, trying to forget all the memories that we shared sent a pain coursing through me that is worse than this bloody disease.

I tried to stand up from my bed but my knees buckled beneath me and gave way. I collapsed on the floor as another coughing fit overcame me. I can feel myself getting weaker with every cough. I could feel the thorns trying to rip me apart. Until finally...

A single full bloomed Rose came out before everything became black. _I Love You. I Still Love You._

* * *

"Please... save... my daughter..."

"Sorry... her permission... surgery..."

"I... mother... just do... you can... keep... alive..."

"Are... sure?..."

"Yes... please..."

"We... try..."

* * *

I woke up to a bright ceiling. I looked around my surroundings and everything was filled with white. Ah... I must be in a hospital. Just then, my mother came in holding a tray filled with hospital food. "Teru! You're awake! How are you feeling?" She placed the tray on a nearby table and rushed to my side.

How am I feeling? That's a good question. For the most part, I'm feeling numb. Like a huge chunk of my being is missing. I feel incomplete, like there was something I should have but don't. I can't explain it. It's like the world lost its color and everything is just monochromatic. I looked at my mother again and saw her patiently waiting for my answer.

"I don't know. I feel... nothing." Was that my voice? Why does it sound so cold? I don't ever remember hearing it like that.

"Oh, that's good. It's probably just the anesthesia wearing off. You should come eat, you must be hungry. Seriously, don't ever make me worry like that again."

"Yes mother."

After a few days, I was discharged from the hospital and we went home. When we arrived at our house in Tokyo, I looked around, trying to see if any of the things in here would make me remember what I'm missing. I saw a picture of two girls hanging on the wall and went to inspect it. I can clearly see myself and someone who I think is related to me, sitting on a grassy hill cheerfully making flower crowns. They looked so happy and close sitting side by side like that. I can't help but feel jealousy. How can they be so happy? Is that me? I looked like I was close to the other girl in the picture and yet where was she now? Why isn't she here?

"Okaa - san, who is this girl here?"

"Ahhh, that's you little sister Saki. Why? Don't you remember her?"

"No." I answered back coldly

"Huh, that's strange. Well the doctor did say the surgery might affect your other memories so I guess that's that."

So this girl is my sister huh? Funny, she's my sister and yet she isn't here for me. I turned my back from the photograph and made my way to my room. There is no use in contemplating useless things that are in the past. After all, someone who couldn't be there for me is no sister of mine.

A few weeks later while I was alone in our house, the telephone rang.

"Hello? Who is this?" I answered using what is now becoming my normal tone of voice. Cold and emotionless.

"Onee - chan? Is that you? Uwaahhh... I'm so happy," a cheerful voice greeted me back.

"Sorry but who is this?"

"Onee - chan! It's me Saki. Your little sister?"

"Sorry but I have no sister" and with that I placed down the reciever and cut the call.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry but I have no sister"

 _Onee - chan... Do you relly mean that?_

I woke up and immediately sat up. That dream again... It's been years since Teru onee - sama said those cruel words to me and still, it haunts my very being. To have the person you trust and love treat you like a stranger is always a painful thing. That's why I'm working hard to reach the Nationals, to see her again and hopefully, bring our family back together again.

"Ara? Are you already awake Miyanaga - san?" Nodoka asked sleepily from my side, it looks like she was just starting to rouse herself. She sat up and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Shall we go and try out the hot spring now?"

"MmHmm. Let's go Haramura - san. Should we wake up Yuuki - chan?"

"No, just let her sleep a little bit longer."

With that, we got up, took care of our futons and made our way to the outdoor hotsprings. The place Buchou booked for our 4 Schools Joint Training Camp was massive. It had to be, to support the 4 teams that made it to the finals of the prefecture consisting of: Ryuumonbuchi, Kazekoshi, Tsuruga and of course Kiyosumi. Just thinking about the finals made me smile, not only did we manage to secure our place in the Nationals but I also got to face a strong opponent. It makes my heart race.

While the battle against Koromo cha - san was grueling, to me it was also a step closer into getting back my love for mahjong. Plus, I have to be ready to face strong adversaries if I were to ever reach my Onee - sama and her school: Shiraitodai. They are the reigning champions of Mahjong for two years now and getting to them would be no walk in the park.

"Miyanaga - san, we're here. Look!"

"Uwaahhh! It looks so beautiful in the morning..." and it did. Due to the early morning sun, the hotspring looked like it was sparkling. We quickly took off our clothes and made our way to the water. The warm water and the cool early morning air was just right.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Uwaah! Kajiki - san, you were here?"

"Yeah, we may have spent a liitle too long in the hotspring."

Well, it did look like it. Her face is flushed - wait... Did she say... It seems Haramura - san also noticed the pronoun as well.

"We? Wh-"

"I'm here too, desu~"

"Touyoko -san! I didn't notice you there!"

"It's fine desu~ As long as Senpai notices me desu~"

Toyouko - san then proceeded to hug Kajiki - san's arm. Haramura - san and I just looked at each other awkwardly. We continued to enjoy the peace with Tsuruga's general (Kajiki Yumi) and vice captain (Toyouko Momoko). They were some of the peole we faced in the finals, also trying to reach the Nationals. Like us, they came from a no - name school and only made it to the finals this year.

Soon we were joined by our Buchou (club president) Takei Hisa, the mastermind behind our lineup and the person who managed to make me play to win. She is cunning, unpredictable and a kind president to everyone. Even though she can gel a little bit mischevious from time to time.

Next to join us were Ikeda Kana and Fukuji Mihoko, Kazekoshi's general _and_ Captain respectively. Both were formidable opponents in Mahjong, weirdly, whenever Kazekoshi's general get excited, these strange cat ears pops up from her hair. I get the strange urge to touch them to see if they were real but that would probably be rude.

"Saki! Nonoka!" Koromo - chan, I mean Koromo - san came towards us, dragging her cousin and Ryuumonbuchi's president Ryuumonbuchi Touka with her. Amongst all of our opponents, they were the toughest to beat. Owing to the fact that they are a National team and they have a monster class player in their midst: Amae Koromo. Considered to be the MVP of the last year's Inter High, facing

Koromo - chan felt a lot like facing Onee - sama, the pressure they both exude would make most players weak kneed.

Well, it seems like each team has a member in this hotspring this morning. Of course, the conversation immediately went to Mahjong.

"If you think you guys are prepared to go to the Nationals, then you're mistaken desu wa~" Ryuuminbuchi - san declared. "You asked us to join this training camp to prepare for the opponents that are to come in the Nationals right? While, it is a good strategy, nothing could really prepare you for that stage. The Nationals are full of monsters. Even with Koromo on our side, we never made it past the quarter finals desu wa~. But, there is someone even scarier, Miyanaga Teru of Shiraitodai. She led her team to the top, two years in a row now."

At the sound of my Onee - sama's name, I flinched. Haramura - san looked at me worriedly and it seems she isn't the only one who noticed.

"I had my doubts but... Saki, could you be...?" Buchou trailed off, as if she was unsure whether she was crossing the line or not. Before I could answer, Fukuji - san placed her own input.

"Eh? But I thought Miyanaga Teru - san had no sisters? I remember asking a reporter about it since I was curious and she said that during an interview in Tokyo, she managed to chance upon Miyanaga - san in a hallway and asked her if she and Kiyosumi's Miyanaga Saki are related. Miyanaga Teru stopped biefly and answered 'No' before going on her way. I thought that it was just coincidence..."

Pain bloomed in my chest. To be treated like a stranger is one thing but to be disowned publicly is another thing. There was this unknown feeling that keeps scratching up my insides. I had to get out of there. "Ahaha... Uh... I'm not feeling well... Please excuse me." I stood up but kept my head bowed down and made my way out of there.

"Miyanaga - san! Wait!" Haramura - san called after me but I was too consumed by this unknown feeling inside me to notice or care.

I eventually made my way towards a bench somewhere outside. I continued to stare blankly at the ground as the unknown feeling continued to mess with my insides. It was quite painful but it was not really regestering in my brain. That's when I started feeling like something was trying to come out of me, forcing it's way up my throat.

"Miyanaga - san! What's happening to you?!"

Haramura - san tried to hold me but by then, I was already coughing violently and writhing in pain to really appreciate it. After a few more coughing fits a bloody Yellow Chrysanthemum came out. _Slighted Love._

After that, I told Haramura - san about everything. How I tried numerous times to reach out to my Onee - sama, risking getting kidnapped and lost in Tokyo, only to end up rejected by her. How her cold and unforgiving gaze was not like the Onee - sama I remember.

I ended up crying on Haramura - san that day. I made her promise not to tell anyone about this. At least, not until I've managed to talk to my sister.

 _I Swear I'll make things right again Onee - chan! Even if I have to die for it!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Uwaaahhh! Now it's time for the final hand of the National Team Tournament! Which of the four hopeful school will win? Is it the dark horse schools like Kiyosumi or Achiga? Or will it be last year's contender Rinkai? Or will Shiraitodai continue on their 3rd Championship in a row?! Exciting stuff right, Kokaji - pro?" Koukou Fukuyo enthusiastically shouted and turned towards her partner in commentating: Sukoya Kokaji AKA Japan's Grandmaster.

"I believe so Koukou - san, so far all of the schools have had their chance to be the top. Right now, there's only a 30,000 point difference from the leader and last place. Anything could still happen in this last hand," commented Kokaji - pro. "Now let's get back to the game"

* * *

'I have to make this count... I have to get to Onee - chan and make us a family again... If I win this, she'd probably notice me and then we could finally talk... I have to hurry...' These where the thoughts going through Saki's head at the current moment. Her vision was slowly getting more blurry as the match progressed. Just by looking at her, one could tell that she is not well. What with the paleness of her skin or the way even picking up a tile makes her hand shake due to the effort.

* * *

Inside their room, the Kiyosumi Mahjong Club looked on with worry. Not because they were afraid that they would lose or anything like that, no, they don't care about that. They are worried for their General who's health has been steadily deteriorating in the past month.

At first, they thought it was due to the fatigue of training and the tournament but now they are not so sure. The only one who knew what was goin on was Haramura Nodoka and she refused to say anything, although she too was immensely worried about the state of her friend. She had tried numerously to persuade Saki to take the surgery before the InterHigh Tournament but was shot down

Saki's teammates' worry has gotten to the point that their president Takei Hisa even proposed to drop out to the tournament so that Saki could rest and recover. Saki of course, stubbornly chose to fight on despite her condition. She cannot stop now, not when she was this close to her estranged sister. Thus, Kiyosumi continued on to the finals.

* * *

Saki's chance came when Shiraitodai's Oohashi Awai, the most problematic opponent so far, made the mistake of discarding the one of circles tile. "Kan," Saki declared as she took Awai's red 1 pin and combined it with hers. She faltered for a moment, her hand started shaking more violently now as she reached to take a tile from the Dead Wall. The other players even started to take notice.

"Oi, are you okay?" asked by Rinkai's Mweonghwa

"...I-I'm fine..." and with a labored breath, Saki continued to draw her tile with great effort. Drawing the 2pin, she declared another Kan from the quad she made, shocking the other players. Her heart started beating eratically and she had even more trouble breathing, still she persisted and drew her second tile. "A-another K-kan," Saki continued on and drew the 3pin which made her call for another Kan, this time she drew the 5pin.

"T-tsumo... C-chinitsu... T-toitoi... S-san A-ankou... S-sankatsu..." Saki coughed violently before continuing on. "D-dora i-ichi (one Red dora)... R-rinshan K-kaihou..."

The girl drew a deep breath and continued on "That's 32,000 please."

"N-no way... That's impossible!" stuttered Awai as she stared at Saki's hand.

The other players looked on with shock and the audience went very silent. Then cofettis rained from above and the crowd cheered.

"A KAZOE YAKUMAN (Counted Yakuman)! And a Daiminkan to boot! WITH THAT, KIYOSUMI IS NOW ON THE TOP, MAKING THEM THE 71st INTER HIGH CHAMPIONS!" Koukou Fukuyo enthusiastically shouted into the mic.

"A splendid performance by Kiyosumi High School, showing incredible teamwork and skill," added Sukoya Kokaji.

During this time, Nodoka rushed to the match room, followed closely by her teammates. The others are running out of jubilation, Nodoka however was running out of fear for her friend's life. 'Hang in there Saki - san!' she thought panickedly. They rushed into the room just in time as Saki was about to fall after giving her post match greetings. Nodoka managed to catch her teammate before she reached the ground, drawing more confused and worried looks from the other players and staff.

"Saki - san, are okay?" Nodoka worriedly asked as she helped Saki stand up.

"Y-yeah... I-im f-fine. Just got d-dizzy is all"

Nodoka still looked worried but didn't press on as she was confronted by Takakamo Shizuno, Nodoka's childhood friend and Achiga's General. "CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR WIN NODOKA! AND GOOD MATCH AS WELL MIYANAGA - San!" She enthusiastically cheered although there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Ahh... Thank you Shizu," Nodoka answered politely.

"Yoshhhh! Next time we'll beat you!" and with that, she left to go join her team who went to fetch her. The other members of Achiga and also their coach also said their congratulations to Nodoka and the others. It's not just Achiga but Rinkai also congratulated them on their victory. Shiraitodai however was nowhere to be found.

"Saki - san, can you still walk? We're going to head to the Awarding Ceremony now."

"I-i think I can." But when Saki tok a step however, her knees buckled and Nodoka had to support her to keep her from falling.

"Saki, maybe you should skip the Awarding Ceremony and rest. You deserve it after all," Hisa said gently.

"Yeah! You worked so hard already Saki - chan de jey. Want some Tacos?" Kataoka Yuuki said while munching on one of the offered treats.

"You should rest Saki" Someya Mako reiterated.

"Minna (Everyone)... T-thank you for your c-concern but I really have to talk to someone..."

Seeing that they really can't convince her, they went on their way, albeit slowly since Saki could no longer hold her weight and Nodoka and Kyoutaro had to help her walk. They could feel her slowly getting weaker, her breathing: inconsistent. As for Saki hersef, her vision is slowly getting even mor blurry but she pushed on. 'Must... get... to... Onee... chan...'

Thankfully, they managed to reach the room with no incidents and they managed to get through the Awarding Ceremony just fine, although more and more people are noticing Saki's condition. After all the interviews and blinding flashes of cameras were gone, Kiyosumi's General looked around to search for her estranged sister

Saki saw her sister Teru by her lonesome and made her way towards her. With her last reamaining strength, she approached Teru who noticed her but made no move to welcome her. They stared at one another, one showing fear and bashfulness, the other, an uncaring and emotionless face.

"Congratulations on your victory Miyanaga - san" Teru said coldly before making a move to walk away. Unknowing of the effects of her words are on Saki.

'It hurts. Why is she treating me as a stranger? Why Onee - chan? I can't give up now!' Saki thought but even thinking is hurting her.

"Onee...chan... I... For whatever I did to make you mad... I-I'm sorry..." At this point, tears started to flood Saki's eyes. "I-I'm... really... really sorry...T-that's why... please... please... forgive me... Please!... Don't treat me like a stranger!" Kiyosumi's Ace was actively bawling now, in front of their enemy no less. But Saki couldn't care less as she lets out all her feelings.

"Why... Teru - nee?... Why... did you... say those... things?"

Miyanaga Teru, Shiraitodai's ace looked on with an impassive look on her face as this was happening. "I fail to see what you are apologizing about. You... are not my sister for I have none. Why did I say that? Well, isn't it the truth?"

"...I-"

"Teru! Where are you?! We're heading out already!" shouted Hirose Sumire, Teru's teammate.

"I must get going. Again, congratulations on your victory Miyanaga - san," and with that Teru started walking away. With a great deal of effort, Saki hugged Teru from behind to prevent her from leaving.

"Onee - chan!... *hic* please!... Don't leave me... *hic* please... I'd do ANYTHING!"

"Miyanaga - san, please let go of me." Teru turned around in Saki's embrace and with shoved her sister hard. "You'd do anything? Then please, stop bothering me."

"W-Would that... make... you... happy? I-Is that... your... wish Onee - chan?" Saki asked quietly on the floor, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yes. Please don't ever show yourself to me again" With that, Teru walked away, uncaring of what she has caused.

Saki's mind was in shambles, all that's going through in her head was that Teru rejected her, left her with nary an explanation. That she was still worthless in her sister's eyes, that she wants her to disappear and be gone forever. That she's meaningless. 'It hurts... It hurst so much! Please... make it stop!'

She couldn't even start crying because it hurts too much. Living just hurts too much for Saki. Nothing even matters to her anymore, and that scratching feeling deep within her throat came back with vengeance. Every part of her is just in agony. Her mind, body and soul has just been broken by Teru's words.

Saki started coughing, then violently, until blood was coming out of her mouth. Then came the flowers, they came in Anemones ( _Forsaken_ ) and Candy Tufts ( _Indiferrence_ ). All where bloody and as each flower comes out, Saki grows weaker.

"Saki - san!" Nodoka rushed to her friend whom she'd been looking for awhile now. There's panic and fear in her voice as she beheld the sight of her dear friend all bloody on the floor. She held Saki in her arms and tried to lift her but failed to do so, so she sat there with Saki. 'Oh why did I choose today to leave my phone?!' Nodoka was desperate and panicking now.

"Saki - san! Hang in there! I'll call for help!" Nodoka made a move to stand up and run but Saki managed to hang on to her wrist.

With a hoarse voice from all the coughing she did, "No...do...ka...*cough**cough* I... I'll... Fi... na... lly... M-make...*cough* O... nee... chan... Hap... py... ag...*cough* ain..."

She started to be racked by coughs again and Nodoka could do nothing but look on helplessly with tears in her eyes. "...I'm...glad..." A Cyclamen fell out of her mouth. Her hand dropped from Nodoka's wrist and the light in her eyes was snuffed out. Nodoka was overcame with sobs and that's how she was found be her teammates. With a dead Saki surrounded by bloody flowers and an inconsolable Nodoka. They could do nothing but mourn with her, having just lost one of their beloved friends.

As Miyanaga Teru was walking, tears suddenly fell from her eyes. 'Eh? Why am I crying?'

 _Resignation_ _and_ _Goodbye_.

* * *

[ **A/N]: Err... Hi? Ahahahaha... So what do you think of my fic? Any criticism or comment would be fine by me. I mean, this is my first fic after all and this was impulsively written, with no set plan or outline at all. Usually I'd write down my ideas but never get to writing it so this fic was a surprise ahahahaha... I really thought nobody would read this since from what I've observed, the Saki Fandom was really small. But really, thank you for reading this. Forgive my grammar mistakes, I was typing this on my mobile ahahahahaha. This idea came to me while reading Hanahaki Disease AUs and I thought, what if that was the reason on why Teru was ignoring Saki? This AU requires that the love be unrequited and Teru thought Saki didn't love her and poor Saki got her heart broken. Usually stories with this AU use Romantic Love but it didn't specify exacly what kind of love it was so I used sisterly love ahahahaha.**

 **Special ShoutOut to:**

 **CHROME EX**

 **Random Person**

 **Simplecurve**

 **For commenting ahahaha... You guys gave me the motivation to continue. Originally, I intended for this to become a One - shot but I didn't know how to divide and shorten up the events so... BTW sorry for updating really late. It's just that I had to deal with midterms for the first 4 chapters and I had a writer's block for this one. I don't know how to write mahjong and I was deciding on what P.O.V to use to leave the most impact.**

 **Edit: I noticed that the line breaks didn't really show and that might've caused some confusion so I fixed the chapter which had that problem...**

 **Well Hope You Like It! Arigatou for reading. I NEED MORE YURI FANFICS! (Not the one on Ice -_-)**


	6. Special Chapter

_"_ _I don't have a sister." I heard a voice so cold say. Then I heard a very familiar cry, my sister sobbing. I tried to locate where she was and what I saw was the realization of my greatest fear. She looked older and was wearing what looked to be the school uniform of one of the local high schools of Nagano. That however, was not what caught my attention. It was the fact that she was covered in blood and looking to be in so much pain. I tried to run to her. To hold her and tell her that Onee – chan's here. I tried screaming, to get her attention, but nothing. I can't move, can't talk or do anything but watch as a bystander unable to help the one I loved the most._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Saki. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I can't do anything!" I cried in anguish. Then she looked in my direction. It's as if she feels my presence. I see her open her mouth and say –_

* * *

"-ru, Teru - san! Hey, wake up! Class is already over," a voice uttered to my left. Slowly raising my head from the desk, I took a look around and noticed the orange hue of the sky, signifying that it was indeed already after class. _Huh, that's strange. I don't usually fall asleep in class. I wonder what I was dreaming about._

"Man, you're so lucky you weren't caught by the teacher. I swear if I was forced to serve detention for Christmas Break, I'd lose my head." I turned around to look at the speaker and found my classmate wearing an exaggerated expression of horror. "But seriously Teru, what were you dreaming about? It's unusual enough to see you fall asleep in class but I could have sworn I heard you whimpering."

"I can't really remember. It's probably nothing. It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now. I'd probably be fine with some rest."

"Okay, if you say so. Just don't overwork yourself too much. Goodness knows how much Saki - chan would have to worry if you did. Now come on, get your bag and let's go home already." With that she turned to leave. I hurriedly followed along thinking all the while, _what was I dreaming?_

* * *

Opening the door to my house, I said the necessary greetings and removed my shoes before going in. I could smell a heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen and realized that Okaa – san must've come home early today.

"Okaerinasai, Onee – chan!" (Welcome home, Big sister) I heard my sister respond behind me. She was wearing an apron that was covered with stains and was holding a spatula.

"Are you helping Okaa – san cook Saki?"

"Hai (Yes)! I'm trying to learn how to cook so that Okaa – san doesn't always have to do it. Especially since I know that Onee – chan can't really cook herself," my sister said in a teasing tone

"Too true!" I heard Okaa – san shout from the kitchen.

"Hey! That was one time okay? I swear you guys would never let me live it down."

"It may have been one time Onee – chan but Otou – san almost had a heart attack when he saw what a warzone the kitchen had become, and to this day we still couldn't make out what kind of dish you were trying to make."

"I told you! I was trying to make scrambled eggs for breakfast!" I said with an exasperated tone. I mean really. How bad could it actually had been?

"… Really?" Saki said incredulously.

I didn't bother on giving a response. With a huff of indignation, I went to my room to change.

"Teru! Once you're done, set up the table will you dear? We're almost finished with dinner!" Okaa – san called out. Placing my bag on the side of my desk, I put on a change of clothes, relieved to be finally free of my winter uniform.

I went downstairs and did as I was asked and not a moment sooner did my mother and Saki arrive with the food in tow. And I tell you, it looked as good as it smelled. My mouth was already watering when our mother ordered us to go wash our hands first.

When we were just sitting down, we heard the door open and heard a tired shout of "Tadaima!" from our father. He entered the dining room disheveled, hair a mess, loose tie, and I could see several of his upper buttons unbuttoned. Nevertheless, his regarded us warmly as he sat on the last remaining seat at the table.

"Wow! That smells heavenly! Teru must not have been in the kitchen then!" Our father joked. Everyone laughed while I cried out in protest. _One day! One day I swear! You will all bow down before the superior might of my cooking! Dattebayo!_

"-ru! Teru ~ nee – chan! Come on. Don't be sad. We'd still love you even if you do have terrible, almost abysmal cooking skill!" Saki said, followed by more laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Pick on me, why don't you?" And that was how our dinner went. Filled with laughter and warmth. We exchanged stories of how our day went or of anything we experienced that was of note. There were plenty of teasing – most of them aimed at me *sulks* - among other things as well. I am really thankful that we are whole and that Okaa – san and Otou – san managed to work out their differences. I can't imagine a world where we were all separated, a world without Saki in it. _Good thing that THAT would never happen, not if I can help it._

 _THE END_

* * *

 ** _Hey! Merry Christmas to you all! This serves as my Christmas AND apology gift to those who read my story. I'm sorry if this is sucky or short. Anyways, hope you like it and enjoy._**


End file.
